dallasfandomcom-20200223-history
Ewing Global
Ewing Global is a fictional company on the updated version of Dallas. Formerly Barnes Global, it is owned by Cliff Barnes, his daughter Pamela (with husband John Ross Ewing), and his nephew Christopher Ewing. Cliff is currently being represented by his hired proxy Nicolas Treviño (an childhood friend of Elena Ramos). Cliff had built an international conglomerate, Barnes Global, which owned more than 100 subsidiaries in over 50 countries. After the death of J.R. Ewing Cliff conspired with trucking magnate Harris Ryland and Texas governor Sam McConaughey to take down the Ewing family once and for all. Cliff's plan was to sabotage Christopher's technology demonstration on the gas rig, causing the state to levy a billion dollar fine against Ewing Energies. Meanwhile, Governor McConaughy was to seize the Ewings' oil wells via eminent domain, making it impossible to pay the fine. Cliff bought the debt and knowing the Ewings didn't have the money to pay the fine, took control of Ewing Energies. This is how Barnes Global and Ewing Energies "merged". The Ewings prevailed thanks to J.R.'s final scheme. Sue Ellen got the first report of the gas rig explosion that proved the rig was sabotaged and the governor intentionally hid the report. She blackmailed the governor into ending the eminent domain on the Ewings' oil wells. Emma stole evidence from her father's safe that linked him to working with a Mexican drug cartel and cocaine trafficking. Christopher got proof that his adoptive mother Pamela Barnes Ewing was dead and he inherited 1/3 of Barnes Global. Cliff's daughter Pamela, who married John Ross, convinced him to give her 1/3 of Barnes Global giving the Ewings control of Barnes Global and Ewing Energies again. Cliff was framed for the murder of J.R. Ewing and was imprisoned in a Mexican jail but he did manage to contact Elena Ramos and revealed that years ago her father had bought some oil-rich land but that J.R. had switched land deeds and her father was left with useless land while J.R. made millions originally belonging to her father. Cliff gave Elena his power of attorney over his third of the company, and told her to exact revenge on the Ewings. Elena sought help from Joaquin, a close friend who she grew up with in Mexico. In 1997 he changed his name to Nicolas Treviño. He became a billionaire not soon after. Elena directed him to Cliff where Nicolas became his proxy for his 1/3 ownership in Barnes Global now Ewing Global. He showed up in Dallas in the season premiere and stopped the Ewings from selling their consumers division to help pay for the arctic leases. Later, Nicholas made a deal with John Ross to have Ewing Global go public. However doing so made the Ewings lose all control of Ewing Global to Nicholas's Mexican cartel. However, Pamela made a deal to buy it back without anyone else, only to learn that Bobby and Sue Ellen had secured the shares of the company from Carlos Del Sol, cutting both her and John Ross out of the company Ewing Global Shares Early 2012 Ewing Global Shares: Cliff Barnes: 99% Early 2013 Ewing Energies Shares: Cliff Barnes: 33% Pamela Rebecca Barnes: 33% Christopher Ewing: 33% Late 2013 Ewing Energies/Ewing Global Shares: Cliff Barnes: 33% Pamela Rebecca Barnes - John Ross Ewing: 33% Christopher Ewing: 33% Early 2014 Ewing Global Shares: Nicolas Trevino: 33% Christopher Ewing: 33% Pamela Rebecca Ewing/John Ross Ewing: 33% Bobby Ewing: Partner Sue Ellen Ewing: Partner Late 2014 Ewing Global Shares Bobby Ewing: 50% Sue Ellen Ewing: 50% Category:Settings Category:Companies